Personnages en quête de détourneur
by Zazaone
Summary: Le cancre de Prévert, Cyrano et d'autres oeuvres vont subir le sort des Fables... Passer à la moulinette du pirate détourneur...Tout devient à la sauce Poudlard.EDIT : La Chèvre et ses Books 3 détournements pour le prix d'un
1. Chapter 1

**En sortant de Poudlard**

Spoiler : aucun de prévu, sinon, je vous avertirai  
Rating : tout mimi tout plein pour ce premier du K+ (et encore je me demande pourquoi +). Mais soyez très attentif au rating qui peut ombragesquement changer, du simple au pire !  
Disclaimer : Bon, tout appartient à JKR **et** Jacques Prévert qui a bercé mon adolescence… Je possède son livre **Paroles** dont sont extraits la plupart des poèmes que je vais détourner, depuis …. Très longtemps ! . !. !

Bon, je me lance, je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner… Mesmizelles et missieurs (s'il y en a), je suis heureuse de vous présenter Zazaone dans son grand numéro de voltige, le détournement de poèmes sans filet ! ….

Petite note perso ….. celui-là, Eva, pour l'instant tu peux le lire…. Mais pas les Fables !

Et comme d'hab', l'original pour me donner bonne conscience…

_En sortant de l'école _

En sortant de l'école  
nous avons rencontré  
un grand chemin de fer  
qui nous a emmenés  
tout autour de la terre  
dans un wagon doré

Tout autour de la terre  
nous avons rencontré  
la mer qui se promenait  
avec tous ses coquillages  
ses îles parfumées  
et puis ses beaux naufrages  
et ses beaux naufrages  
et ses saumons fumés

Au-dessus de la mer  
nous avons rencontré  
la lune et les étoiles  
sur un bateau à voiles  
partant pour le Japon  
et les trois mousquetaires  
des cinq doigts de la main  
tournant la manivelle  
d'un petit sous-marin  
plongeant au fond des mers  
pour chercher des oursins

Revenant sur la terre  
nous avons rencontré  
sur la voie de chemin de fer  
une maison qui fuyait  
fuyait tout autour de la Terre  
fuyait tout autour de la mer  
fuyait devant l'hiver  
qui voulait l'attraper

Mais nous sur notre chemin de fer  
on s'est mis à rouler  
rouler derrière l'hiver  
et on l'a écrasé  
et la maison s'est arrêtée  
et le printemps nous a salués

C'était lui le garde-barrière  
et il nous a bien remerciés  
et toutes les fleurs de toute la terre  
soudain se sont mis à pousser  
pousser à tort et à travers  
sur la voie de chemin de fer  
qui ne voulait plus avancer  
de peur de les abîmer

Alors on est revenu à pieds  
a pieds tout autour de la terre  
à pieds tout autour de la mer  
tout autour du soleil  
de la lune et des étoiles  
à pieds en voiture à cheval  
ou en bateau à voiles.

**Jacques Prévert (et non pervers !)**

**En sortant de Poudlard**

En sortant de Poudlard  
nous avons affronté  
l'ennemi de Potter  
qui nous a emmenés  
tous ensemble dans la guerre  
dans ses noires volontés

Tous ensemble dans la guerre  
nous avons affronté  
Lucius qui se pavanait  
avec son beau lignage  
ses mines de gominé  
et puis son froid langage  
et ses sombres pensées

En arrêtant son père  
nous avons rencontré  
Drago et sa mère  
de leur allure altière  
partant pour Azkaban  
et ce bel adversaire  
d'un seul doigt de la main  
tournant sa mine rebelle  
d'un petit air mutin  
levant son doigt en l'air  
pour montrer son dédain

Revenant à Poudlard  
nous avons rencontré  
dans l'antre d'un prof sévère  
un élève qui fuyait  
fuyait devant sa colère  
fuyait plus vite que l'éclair  
fuyait devant l'pervers  
qui voulait le châtier

Mais nous d'une voix incendiaire  
on s'est mis à crier  
crier après l'pervers  
et on l'a menacé  
et le graisseux s'est retourné  
et ses yeux nous ont dolorisés

C'était lui le professeur Snape  
et il nous a bien suppliciés  
et tous les Rusards des plus ineptes  
nous voyant se sont bien amusés  
frottant à tort et à travers  
tous les chaudrons du prof pervers  
qui voulait tous nous opprimer  
de peur de nous estimer

Alors Albus on a alerté  
Albus et ses lunettes lunaires  
Albus et ses bonbons légendaires  
tous ses neurones s'éveillent  
et la prophétie dévoilent  
directeur plein de droiture  
la tête dans les étoiles.  
...  
...  
...

Certes, nous sommes loin de la paillardise des fables détournées. Ce poème est très sage… Ça fait du bien de temps en temps… Il est encore un peu maladroit à mon goût ; mais il faut que je m'habitue au style, rythme de ce nouveau poète. Je tâcherais de faire mieux la prochaine fois…  
Le prochain est **Le cancre **… rating inconnu, perso principal… j'hésite encore. Donc, surprise !. !. !. !  
Bonne année à tous et à toutes ! Que vos vœux soient exaucés… ou aller les chercher ! Les meilleurs moments de la vie sont parfois ceux que l'on se donne ! Plein de bonnes lectures et beaucoup d'inspiration pour toutes vos fics… Bin voui ! Faut bien que je puisse lire aussi moué !  
Gros Zoubis…. (une p'tite review ? Siouplaît…)


	2. Le cancre

**En sortant de Poudlard : chapitre 2**

Rating : K+  
Spoiler : néant  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR et Jacques Prévert. Même une partie de mes rêves….  
Pub : encore pour Benebu, qui a traduit un très court OS, lourd d'émotions : SA LISTE , celle de notre ex-mangemort préféré….Attention spoiler tome 6. Lien à mon profil dans les auteurs favoris.  
Je vous le conseille très très vivement.

Comme d'habitude l'original :..  
..  
_Le cancre _

Il dit non avec la tête  
Mais il dit oui avec le cœur  
Il dit oui à ce qu'il aime  
Il dit non au professeur  
Il est debout  
On le questionne  
Et tous les problèmes sont posés  
Soudain le fou rire le prend  
Et il efface tout  
Les chiffres et les mots  
Les dates et les noms  
Les phrases et les pièges  
Et malgré les menaces du maître  
Sous les huées des enfants prodiges  
Avec des craies de toutes les couleurs  
Sur le tableau noir du malheur  
Il dessine le visage du bonheur

Jacques Prévert  
…  
…  
**Le cancre**

Il dit non avec terreur  
Mais il dit oui avec le cœur  
Il dit oui à ceux qu'il aime  
Il dit non au prof râleur  
Il est debout  
Il le questionne  
Et toutes ses pensées sont embrouillées  
Soudain l'audace le prend  
Et il pense à tout  
Aux parents et leur folie  
Au collège et ses amis  
Aux devoirs et à la vie  
Et malgré les sanctions du noir grincheux  
Sous les huées des Serpentards hargneux  
Avec des poudres aux cent mille saveurs  
Dans le chaudron où coulent ses pleurs  
Il prépare la potion du bonheur.  
...  
...  
...  
Ce petit poème qui me paraissait facile m'a posé en fait, bien du soucis… Et je ne suis toujours pas pleinement satisfaite de lui.  
Il faut dire qu'il me permet de sortir d'une semaine d'abstinence…. à l'écriture. Rien de bon ne sortait… J'espère qu'il ne pâtira pas de ma médiocrité que je souhaite passagère !  
Je pense que l'on reconnaît les personnages non nommés….Vos compliments dans les reviews de En sortant de Poudlard m'ont beaucoup touchés. Je vous en remercie très très fort. Les RAR sont dans le LJ réservé (lien à mon profil) et je vous préviens par Reply quand je l'ai écrite. On n'arrête pas le progrès. Mais passez y faire un tour quand vous le souhaitez !

J'ignore quel sera le prochain détournement. Mais il y en aura un, c'est certain.


	3. La tirade du vit de Sevy

**La Tirade du vit de Sevy  
**  
Disclaimer : blablabla JKR tout à elle + Edmond Rostand  
Rating : T

Comme à mon habitude, l'original en premier. Il vous rafraîchit la mémoire et me donne bonne conscience….  
**  
**DE GUICHE  
Personne ne va donc lui répondre ?...  
LE VICOMTE  
Personne ?  
Attendez ! Je vais lui lancer un de ces traits !...  
Il s'avance vers Cyrano qui l'observe, et se campant devant lui d'un air fat.  
Vous... vous avez un nez... heu... un nez... très grand.  
CYRANO, gravement  
Très.  
LE VICOMTE, riant  
Ha !  
CYRANO, imperturbable  
C'est tout ?...  
LE VICOMTE  
Mais...  
CYRANO  
Ah ! non ! c'est un peu court, jeune homme !  
On pouvait dire... Oh ! Dieu !... bien des choses en somme...  
En variant le ton, -par exemple, tenez

Agressif : "Moi, monsieur, si j'avais un tel nez,  
Il faudrait sur-le-champs que je me l'amputasse !"

Amical : "Mais il doit tremper dans votre tasse  
Pour boire, faites-vous fabriquer un hanap !"

Descriptif : "C'est un roc !... c'est un pic !... c'est un cap !  
Que dis-je, c'est un cap ?... C'est une péninsule !"

Curieux : "De quoi sert cette oblongue capsule ?  
D'écritoire, monsieur, ou de boîtes à ciseaux ?"

Gracieux : "Aimez-vous à ce point les oiseaux  
Que paternellement vous vous préoccupâtes  
De tendre ce perchoir à leurs petites pattes ?"

Truculent : "Ca, monsieur, lorsque vous pétunez,  
La vapeur du tabac vous sort-elle du nez  
Sans qu'un voisin ne crie au feu de cheminée ?"

Prévenant : "Gardez-vous, votre tête entraînée  
Par ce poids, de tomber en avant sur le sol !"

Tendre : "Faites-lui faire un petit parasol  
De peur que sa couleur au soleil ne se fane !"

Pédant : "L'animal seul, monsieur, qu'Aristophane  
Appelle Hippocampelephantocamélos  
Dut avoir sous le front tant de chair sur tant d'os !"

Cavalier : "Quoi, l'ami, ce croc est à la mode ?  
Pour pendre son chapeau, c'est vraiment très commode !"

Emphatique : "Aucun vent ne peut, nez magistral,  
T'enrhumer tout entier, excepté le mistral !"

Dramatique : "C'est la Mer Rouge quand il saigne !"

Admiratif : "Pour un parfumeur, quelle enseigne !"

Lyrique : "Est-ce une conque, êtes-vous un triton ?"

Naïf : "Ce monument, quand le visite-t-on ?"

Respectueux : "Souffrez, monsieur, qu'on vous salue,  
C'est là ce qui s'appelle avoir pignon sur rue !"

Campagnard : "Hé, ardé ! C'est-y un nez ? Nanain !  
C'est queuqu'navet géant ou ben queuqu'melon nain !"

Militaire : "Pointez contre cavalerie !"

Pratique : "Voulez-vous le mettre en loterie ?  
Assurément, monsieur, ce sera le gros lot !"

Enfin parodiant Pyrame en un sanglot  
"Le voilà donc ce nez qui des traits de son maître  
A détruit l'harmonie ! Il en rougit, le traître !"

-Voilà ce qu'à peu près, mon cher, vous m'auriez dit  
Si vous aviez un peu de lettres et d'esprit  
Mais d'esprit, ô le plus lamentable des êtres,  
Vous n'en eûtes jamais un atome, et de lettres  
Vous n'avez que les trois qui forment le mot : sot !  
Eussiez-vous eu, d'ailleurs, l'invention qu'il faut  
Pour pouvoir là, devant ces nobles galeries,  
Me servir toutes ces folles plaisanteries,  
Que vous n'en eussiez pas articulé le quart  
De la moitié du commencement d'une, car  
Je me les sers moi-même, avec assez de verve,  
Mais je ne permets pas qu'un autre me les serve.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Les douches collectives de Poudlard près du terrain de Quidditch. Un après-midi de juin après les cours avec le prof de vol, époque des Maraudeurs (Nda : je n'en sors pas en ce moment) _

Les Serpentards, menés par Severus Snape viennent d'avoir quelques échanges vifs avec les Gryffondors et plus particulièrement, le groupe des Maraudeurs…  
Les insultes ont volées plus bas que les balais durant le cours. Personne n'arrive à tenir tête aux répliques cinglantes et à la baguette rapide de Snape…  
Peter Pettigrow, contre toute attente, se lance :

**James :  
**Personne ne va donc lui répondre ?

**Peter** :  
Personne ?  
Attendez ! Je vais lui lancer une de ces vannes !…  
_Il s'avance vers Severus qui l'observe et, en se campant devant lui dit d'un air niais,  
_Tu… Tu as un zizi… heu… un zobi … très petit.

**Severus** : _menaçant_  
Insane !(1)

**Peter** : _apeuré_  
Hiiiii !

**Severus** : _imperturbable_  
C'est tout ?…

**Peter** :  
Mais…

**Severus** :  
Ah ! non ! c'est un peu court, bonhomme !  
On pouvait dire… Merlin ! … bien des choses en somme…  
En variant le ton,- par exemple, sois ouï(2) :

Agressif : "Moi, Severus, si j'avais un tel vit, (3)  
Il faudrait sur le champs que je me le branlasse !"

Amical : "Mais il doit mouiller tes godasses  
Pour uriner surtout, prends bien garde au ressac !"

Descriptif : "C'est du toc ! … c'est une tique ! … c'est le trac !  
Que dis-je, c'est le trac ? … C'est vraiment minuscule !"

Curieux :"Mais qui a, cette barlongue (4) virgule  
Coupé, maladroit, d'un coup de ciseaux ?"

Gracieux :"Aimez-vous à ce point les damoiseaux (5)  
Qu'amoureusement vous vous préoccupâtes  
De fendre leur nichoir de cette risible blatte (6) ?"

Truculent : "Ça, mon vieux, lorsque vous éjaculez,  
Sans leurre (7) ni fard, parvenez-vous à régaler  
Certain gandin (8) de votre tige dégonflée ?"

Prévenant : "Gardez-vous, votre verge camouflée  
Par ces poils, n'en devienne d'un eunuque l'idole ! »

Tendre :" Faites grandir cette petite babiole  
De peur que les belles de sa maigreur ne ricanent. »

Pédant : "L'animal seul, mon vieux, qu'Aristophane (9)  
Appelle Lombricoviparominusculos (10)  
Dû avoir sous le poil un tel air. C'est atroce !"

Cavalier : "Quoi, Sevy, ce zob est à la mode ?  
Pour être gigolo, c'est vraiment pas commode !"

Emphatique : "Aucun savant ne veut, vit minimal,  
T'étudier. Ce métier exècre l'anormal !"

Dramatique : « C'est qu'elle ne bouge qu'à peine !"

Admiratif : « Pour un Maraudeur, quelle aubaine !"

Lyrique (11) : « Est-ce une trompe, êtes-vous papillon ? »

Naïf : « Ce monument, quand le reconstruit-on ? »

Respectueux : « Souffrez (12) , mon vieux, qu'on compatisse ;  
C'est là ce qui s'appelle : "_Pauvreté n'est pas vice."_

Campagnard : « Hé, mon gars ! C'est-y un gland ? Merlin !  
C'est queuqu'limace baveuse ou bin queuqu'doxy nain ?"

Militaire : « Branlez cette bizarrerie !"

Pratique : « Voulez-vous dresser ce rabougri ?  
Assurément, mon vieux, ce sera du boulot !"

Enfin parodiant Pyrame (13) en un sanglot  
« Le voilà donc ce vit qui des attraits de son maître  
A viré la cuti ! Il en réduit, le traître ! »

- Voilà ce qu'à peu près, Peter, tu m'aurais dit  
Si tu avais un peu de lettres et d'esprit.  
Mais d'esprit, ô toi le plus lamentable des êtres,  
Tu n'en eus jamais un atome, et de lettres  
Tu n'en as que les trois qui forment le mot : sot !  
Aurais-tu eu, d'ailleurs, l'invention qu'il faut  
Pour pouvoir là, devant ce groupe d'abrutis  
Me servir toutes ces cocasses réparties,  
Que tu n'en aurais pas articulé le quart  
De la moitié du commencement d'une, car  
Je me les sers moi-même avec assez de verve,  
Mais je ne permets pas qu'un autre me les serve.

(1) insane : déraisonnable, fou, contraire à la raison (dire des insanités)  
(2) ouï : du verbe ouïr qui veut dire entendre  
(3) vit : nom commun moyenâgeux désignant le sexe masculin  
(4) barlongue : ce dit de quelque chose dont la grandeur paraît plus importante vue de face que de profil (charmant pour Sevy !)  
(5) damoiseaux : encore un emprunt du Moyen-Age désignant de jeunes hommes  
(6) une blatte : un cafard !  
(7) un leurre : un moyen d'attirer, de tromper  
(8) un gandin : un jeune homme ayant un soin excessif de sa personne ; un dandy  
(9) Aristophane : poète comique grec de l'Antiquité  
(10) lombricoviparominusulos : pure invention de mon esprit débile pour remplacer le Hippocampelephantocamélos inventé par Edmond Rostand  
(11) lyrique : se dit d'une œuvre poétique, littéraire ou artistique où s'expriment avec une certaine passion les sentiments.  
(12) souffrez : du verbe souffrir, dans le sens d'admettre  
(13) Pyrame : le Roméo babylonien raconté par Ovide (encore l'Antiquité)

J'espère qu'à défaut de rire, vous en avez souri.  
Je serai ainsi récompensée des très nombreuses heures de travail/plaisir qu'a représenté ce détournement.  
Et si vous en êtes content (ou mécontent mais en expliquant...)  
Une p'tite review siouplaît (le salaire du labeur...)  
Mici en tout cas de m'avoir lue et gros zoubis !


	4. Je te salue Sevy

****

Je te salue Sevy

**Rating** : bof K+…. Pour propos macabres.  
**Disclaimer** : Si je gagnais du fric avec ce que j'écris, croyez-moi, j'en écrirai davantage ! Mais tout appartient à JKRowling et bizarrement, je ne suis pas elle. Et également à Francis James.  
**Pairing** : Avec un tel titre, y-a-t-il vraiment besoin que je précise ? Non.

Changement de style… radical. Si vous fredonnez les paroles en lisant ce poème, c'est normal car il a été mis en musique sans en changer une seule parole (que je sache) par Georges Brassens. Certes, ça ne date pas d'hier mais fait partie du patrimoine des chansons françaises.  
Ce détournement est une réponse au défi : Par Merlin ! Bande de Trolls ! Mais ils ont tué Sevy ! sur la commuauté SevyS now, et aurait donc dû se trouver dans le recueil Sevy Snape à votre sévice... Mais étant donné le style utilisé, je l'ai trouvé plus à sa place ici.

Je dédie ce détournement à **Fanette31**.  
Pour m'accompagner dans tous mes délires ou presque, pour accepter de tester mes débuts de détournements (je n'ai pas de beta sinon pour eux), parce que c'est en lisant son détournement de Gare au Gorille devenu **Gare au Sevy** que l'idée m'est venue, et enfin pour plein de raisons qui ne regardent qu'elle et moi… désolée !

sSSs§sSSs§sSSs§sSSs

La Prière

Par le petit garçon qui meurt près de sa mère  
Tandis que des enfants s'amusent au parterre  
Et par l'oiseau blessé qui ne sait pas comment  
Son aile tout à coup s'ensanglante et descend  
Par la soif et la faim et le délire ardent  
Je vous salue, Marie.

Par les gosses battus, par l'ivrogne qui rentre  
Par l'âne qui reçoit des coups de pied au ventre  
Et par l'humiliation de l'innocent châtié  
Par la vierge vendue qu'on a déshabillée  
Par le fils dont la mère a été insultée  
Je vous salue, Marie.

Par la vieille qui, trébuchant sous trop de poids  
S'écrie: " Mon Dieu ! " par le malheureux dont les bras  
Ne purent s'appuyer sur une amour humaine  
Comme la Croix du Fils sur Simon de Cyrène  
Par le cheval tombé sous le chariot qu'il traîne  
Je vous salue, Marie.

Par les quatre horizons qui crucifient le monde  
Par tous ceux dont la chair se déchire ou succombe  
Par ceux qui sont sans pieds, par ceux qui sont sans mains  
Par le malade que l'on opère et qui geint  
Et par le juste mis au rang des assassins  
Je vous salue, Marie.

Par la mère apprenant que son fils est guéri  
Par l'oiseau rappelant l'oiseau tombé du nid  
Par l'herbe qui a soif et recueille l'ondée  
Par le baiser perdu par l'amour redonné  
Et par le mendiant retrouvant sa monnaie  
Je vous salue, Marie.

Francis James.

sSSs§sSSs§sSSs§sSSs

A mon tour… Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas gai, ni gay non plus d'ailleurs.

**Je te salue Sevy  
**  
Par le petit garçon qui pleure près de sa mère  
Tandis que Voldemort s'amuse de son calvaire  
Et par le front marqué il ne sait pas comment  
Le ciel tout à coup emporte ses parents  
Par l'effroi et la fin de ce délit sanglant  
Je te salue Sevy.

Par le gosse battu, par l'ivrogne qui rentre  
Par Eileen qui reçoit des coups de pied au ventre  
Et par l'humiliation de Snivellus châtié  
Par l'élève pendu qu'on a déshabillé  
Par Lily dont le sang a été insulté  
Je te salue Sevy.

Par l'adepte torturant sous les sourires narquois  
S'écrie :" Merlin !" par le malheureux dont l'effroi  
Ne pouvait espérer qu'une mort plus humaine  
Comme la mort du Père sous un délug' de haine  
Par les moldus tombés sous les Crucio (1) qu'ils prennent  
Je te salue Sevy.

Par les quatre fondateurs qui crucifient le monde  
Par celui dont la chair se pourrit, il succombe  
Par l'anneau maléfique, par Draco ce Caïn  
Par le sombre allié qui achève celui qui geint  
Et par le juste mis au rang des assassins  
Je te salue Sevy.

Par Potter réclamant que Sevy soit puni  
Par l'Elu recherchant le déchu qui s'enfuit  
Par le Prince aux abois et enfin capturé  
Par le baiser donné, par l'âme mutilée  
Et par le sombre agent mourant de ses geôliers.  
Je te salue Sevy.

sSSs§sSSs§sSSs§sSSs

J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires… que vous aimiez ou pas… Vraiment hâte..  
Gros zoubis


	5. Sonnet à Sirius

**Disclaimer **: y sont pas-t-à moi… et c'est bien dommage car j'en prendrai un peu plus soin qu'elle ! Je ne gagne pas un radis à écrire ces (placer ici un mot qui rime)

Voilà qui est fait.  
Pour comprendre ce détournement, il faut être un peu familier du RPG mais avec ce petit résumé, pas de soucis ! Si à la base les personnages sont ceux de JKR, les joueurs/joueuses les interprétant leur font vivre des aventures. Ainsi, quand le sonnet à Hélène (car il s'agit d'eux) ont été détournés, Remus venait de quitter Tonks, son épouse, pour aller vivre avec Sirius.

Or, les modératrices n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de donner comme lutin de Noël anonyme à Sirius, sa cousine Tonks… Vous voyez le topo. Sirius souhaitait recevoir pour Noël un One-Shot Siri/Moony… Mal lui en a pris. Tonks (joueuse Tonks en fait) me prêtant quelques talents pour les détournements, m'a demandé d'écrire quelque chose de bien saignant pour son malandrin de cousin.

En premier, comme d'habitude, l'original

_Sonnet à Hélène - Ronsard_

_Quand vous serez bien vieille, au soir, à la chandelle,  
Assise auprès du feu, dévidant et filant,  
Direz, chantant mes vers, en vous émerveillant :  
"Ronsard me célébrait du temps que j'étais belle !"_

_Lors, vous n'aurez servante oyant telle nouvelle,  
Déjà sous le labeur à demi sommeillant,  
Qui au bruit de Ronsard ne s'aille réveillant,  
Bénissant votre nom de louange immortelle._

_Je serais sous la terre, et, fantôme sans os,  
Par les ombres myrteux je prendrai mon repos ;  
Vous serez au foyer une vieille accroupie,_

_Regrettant mon amour et votre fier dédain.  
Vivez, si m'en croyez, n'attendez à demain :  
Cueillez dès aujourd'hui les roses de la vie._

Voici la brève introduction faite à Sirius (rappel : RPG épistolaire !)

Cher Sirius,

Un petit lutin m'a commis  
Pour ce Noël afin de répondre à vos envies.  
(non, malheureusement pas celles-ci...*soupir*)  
La requête est précise, la demande express  
Et de ce pas pas je m'y empresse.  
De fic il est question et leste  
Exige-t-on, pour conter l'amour de vieux amants.  
De fic point n'est envie  
Mais on me prête quelque talent  
Pour narrer dans des détournements.

Ma plume je saisis aussitôt  
(ou mon clavier je tapote plutôt)  
Et Le sonnet à Hélène je m'approprie...  
Je crains que vous n'appréciez pas mes traits d'esprit  
Par pitié ! Je ne suis que le messager  
Et si Le Sonnet à Sirius vous irritent  
Souvenez-vous que la magie  
Sur les moldus est prohibée pour se venger.

…..

**Sonnet à Sirius**

Quand il sera bien vieux, Remus, après l'hymen,  
Assis près du vicieux, grisonnant et buvant  
Dira, prenant un verre, tout en se lamentant :  
"Tonks la rose m'aimoit du temps qu'elle étoit mienne !"

Lors, vous n'aurez vieil elfe, oyant telle rengaine  
Desja sous le labeur à demy grommelant,  
Qu'au bruit de ce nom ne s'aille maugréant  
Insultant vostre nom et vos coutumes péniennes.

Elle sera indolente et ses fantasmes, cabot,  
Par maints hommes juteux les combloit sans repos ;  
Il sera mortifié, un vieux tout décrépi

Regrettant son amour et vostre petit engin.  
Fuyez, si m'en croyez, n'attendez à demain :  
Laissez dès aujourd'hui à la Rose son vit.

Zazaone pour votre Lutin  
Puissiez vous, ainsi que Ronsart, me pardonner un jour...

Si le RPG potterien épistolaire vous tente, rendez-vous à mon profil ^^


	6. Profondis Nox

Bonjour ! Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais détourné ! Plus d'un an !  
Mon neurone détourneur est de retour… Sur du Victor Hugo. Cependant …

**WARNING **! Il s'agit cette fois ci de NC-17 pur et dur (enfin, ce n'est qu'une expression quoique… pas seulement dans ce cas)  
Qui plus est, du NC- 17 slash…. très yaoï.

Il s'agit d'un détournement parodique, une parodie des lemons en fait… et si le hasard a voulu que les rimes obligent au Harry/Drago, je n'y suis presque pour rien… Sinon, beaucoup d'autres pairings guimauveux auraient pu convenir (je ne veux pas dire que la caractéristique des drarrys sont la guimauverie tout dépend du style de celui ou celle qui l'écrit… idem pour les autres pairings).  
Par ailleurs, il ne s'agit que d'une partie du poème d'origine car j'aurais souhaité en faire un drabble de pile 100 mots… mais j'arrive à 105 et pas moyen d'en supprimer 5 dans ce type d'écrit.

Comme à chaque fois, le moment culturel (en un seul mot)

* * *

**_Oceano Nox_ de Victor Hugo**

Oh ! combien de marins, combien de capitaines  
Qui sont partis joyeux pour des courses lointaines,  
Dans ce morne horizon se sont évanouis ?  
Combien ont disparu, dure et triste fortune ?  
Dans une mer sans fond, par une nuit sans lune,  
Sous l'aveugle océan à jamais enfoui ?

Combien de patrons morts avec leurs équipages ?  
L'ouragan de leur vie a pris toutes les pages  
Et d'un souffle il a tout dispersé sur les flots !  
Nul ne saura leur fin dans l'abîme plongée,  
Chaque vague en passant d'un butin s'est chargée ;  
L'une a saisi l'esquif, l'autre les matelots !

* * *

Et maintenant le moment sans turel.

_**Profondis Nox**_

Oh ! combien de coups d'rein, combien de gestes obscènes  
Qui sont partis glorieux pour des zones érogènes,  
Dans ce morne orifice se sont évanouis ?  
Combien ont disparu, ô semence commune ?  
Dans un geste profond, par l'étui de sa lune,  
Sur l'aimable séant de son amant Harry ?

Combien de petites morts avec leurs dérapages ?  
L'ouragan dans leur lit, oubliés leurs mariages  
Et d'un souffle il a tout aspiré de Drago !  
Nul ne saura leur fin dans le stupre plongés,  
Chaque dextre en passant d'un butin s'est chargée ;  
L'un a saisi le vit, l'autre le bas du dos.

* * *

Kikou ?

Vous avez survécu ? Rougi ? Souri ? Ou même ri ? Une envie de lynchage ? C'est sur le lien au milieu en dessous qu'on décompresse….

Merci de m'avoir lue ^^


	7. La Chèvre et ses Books

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! **cri hystérique**  
Il y a longtemps que j'avais eu autant de plaisir à écrire un texte.  
Ce gros ... truc d'à peu près 2 000 mots a été écrit pour la communauté LJ Entre_les_pages comme réponse au défi "la toute première fois... " (dans une bibliothèque).  
Les idées sont venues en cascade et voici le résultat.

Rating: PG-13  
Personnages présents et par ordre d'arrivée en scène : McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick, Chourave, Irma Pince et Dumbledore ; très nombreuses mentions de Severus Snape of course ^^

Je vous propose un challenge : Cet OS détourne 3 oeuvres de 3 auteurs différents. Saurez-vous les retrouver ?

* * *

**La Chèvre et ses Books**

_La scène se passe dans la salle des professeurs par cette douce soirée de septembre 1971. Un maigre feu brûle dans l'âtre les soirées sont déjà fraîches. L'automne est là précocement. Leurs visages éclairés par les flammes dansantes, quatre professeurs bavardent. Les directeurs de maison, la sèche McGonagall veillant sur Gryffondor, le grassouillet Slughorn mi-sourire passant rêveusement son index rondouillard sous son épaisse moustache de morse, l'encore jeune mais épanouie Chourave, nouvellement nommée directrice de Poufsouffle dont le décolleté généreux n'échappe pas à l'œil de son voisin (et pour cause : ils sont juste au même niveau) le minuscule professeur Flitwick perché sur sa chaise comme le symbole de Serdaigle sur son perchoir, échangent anecdotes et cancans autour d'une tasse de thé._

_Une pause bien méritée après une journée de classe, avant de rejoindre leur bureau pour quelques corrections ou régler divers problèmes entre élèves en salle commune. Un rituel ancré dans leurs pratiques comme le crachin sur le sol britannique (et le whisky dans les gosiers écossais ou à défaut, la bière)._

_Le directeur est encore absent. Sans doute quelque obligation administrative, un parent harcelant ou inquiet ou une nouvelle livraison de chocogrenouilles. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'un bruit de pas retentit depuis le couloir, toutes les têtes se tournent dans cette direction, s'attendant à son entrée. Mais les pas furibonds n'annoncent nullement le débonnaire directeur…_

**Irma Pince** _(faisant une entrée virulente, un sac à la main qu'elle dépose la porte franchie)_ : Au chenapan ! Au sacripant ! Au garnement ! A l'arsouille ! Justice Saint-Jérôme ! Je vais le pendre, je vais l'assassiner, je vais lui couper la gorge s'il me dérobe un seul portulan !

**Flitwick **_(de sa voix pointue)_ : Qui peut-ce être ? Qu'est-il advenu ?

**McGonagall **_(persiflage haut perché et nez pointant en cap) _: Ah vous n'allez pas l'encourager ! Demeurez « Avare » de telles questions ou vous allez relancer son débit _(murmuré en direction de Slughorn) _et pas de boissons malheureusement… _(Se tournant maintenant vers la bibliothécaire) _Alors, nous direz-vous le nom de celui qui en veut à vos précccccieux ? Encore l'un de mes gryffondors ? Black ou bien Potter ? A moins que ce ne soit les deux on me l'a dit, il faut que vous vengiez car, si ce n'est eux, c'est donc leurs pairs ou encore l'un des miens !

**Irma Pince** _(se drapant dans sa vertu outragée, la vieille fille attrape le minuscule- supplément de la Gazette traînant là pour frapper Flitwick sur la tête s'en prendre aux plus petits, quelle belle mentalité ma foi. Le Quidditch news étalant ses énormes photos à la une ou mieux, l'épais bottin sorcier auraient moins souffert de l'expérience. Mais que fait la S.P.J.* ?)_ : Pas la peine de me regarder tous, et de vous mettre à rire ! Vous verrez qu'ils auront part sans doute aux vols que l'on me fera. Allons vite, des délateurs, des montreurs du doigt, le concierge, le Directeur, des chaînes, des potences et des bourreaux. Je veux le faire prendre devant tout le monde ! Black et Potter, ces gibiers de potence ne sont pas en cause, pour une fois. C'est encore « lui » ! Toujours « lui » ! Slughorn, quand vous ferez vous obéir des élèves de votre maison ! Un simple, un ridicule première année ! _(Arrête sa diatribe et bras croisés sur le journal cabossé, paix à son encre, toise le rondouillard directeur de Serpentard.)_

**Slughorn **_(demeurant confortablement vautré dans son fauteuil au coin du feu, lève un sourcil narquois et son petit doigt en l'air, afin qu'il suive sa main portant la tasse de thé à ses lèvres)_ : Encore « lui » ?_ (énorme soupir provoquant un tsunami dans la tasse vive les soucoupes)_ Très chère Irma, je vous répète que je n'ai aucun soucis avec cet élève. Un brillant jeune esprit, d'une somptueuse délicatesse dans le touillage à la spatule malgré sa jeunesse. Et vous verriez avec quelle minutie il débite les ingrédients. Une perle !

**McGonagall **_(se moquant affectueusement)_ : Une perle noire. Que faites-vous donc de ma Lily Evans dont vous vantiez tant les mérites encore la semaine passée ? Déjà oubliée dans les vapeurs d'une de vos potions ? Est-ce le rouge de sa chevelure qui vous indispose ou celui de sa maison ? Avouez que vous seriez ravi qu'elle appartienne à la vôtre.

**Slughorn **_(reposant soucoupe et tasse)_ : Qui ne le serait pas ! Aussi charmante que brillante, un caractère agréable. Il suffit de la voir s'entendre aussi bien avec les élèves de sa maison qu'avec les miens, très chère et…

**McGonagall **_(coupant abruptement son collègue)_ : S'entendre aussi bien avec LES élèves de votre maison ! Fichtre non ! Juste avec un seul ! Avec « lui » uniquement. Quant à son caractère, je crois que Black et Potter n'en ont pas la même opinion que vous. Si elle ne change pas, dans quelques années elle sera une parfaite préfète.

**Chourave **: Mais de qui parlez vous donc ? Qui est ce « lui » dont vous parlez tous ?

**Irma Pince** _(toisant avec dédain)_ : Votre esprit est troublé ! Vous ignorez où il est, qui il est et ce qu'il fait ? Hélas, ma pauvre directrice des Poufsouffles, ma pauvre directrice, ma chère amie, on vous a privé de raison. Et puisqu'on vous l'a enlevée, vous avez perdu votre support, votre perception, votre esprit…

_Interrompant la discussion, Albus Dumbledore le directeur (qui ignore encore sa fonction au juste ?) fait son entrée, côté cour, ou plutôt côté court, personne ne l'ayant entendu entrer._

**Dumbledore **: Je vous souhaite le bon soir à tous. Puis-je vous questionner sur la teneur de la discussion que vous menez avec tant d'entrain ?

**Chourave **_(pouffant à moitié)_ : Irma nous joue sa grande scène VII de l'acte IV de la bibliothécaire injustement flouée par un élève, une premier année de Serpentard d'après ce que j'en ai compris. Mais j'ignore qui il est et quels sont les faits qui lui sont reprochés.

**McGonagall et Slughorn** _(en chœur, un sourire en coin)_ : Toujours le même.

**Dumbledore **: Encore « lui » ?

**Irma Pince** _(satisfaite de trouver enfin le bon interlocuteur)_ : Oui. C'en est fait, je n'en puis plus. Il faut qu'avec beaucoup de soin « on » ait épié l'heure; et l' « on » a choisi justement le temps que je parlais à ce charmeur de concierge. Sortons. Je veux aller quérir le fautif, et faire donner la question à toute sa maison : vous verrez qu'ils ont part sans doute au tort que l'on m'a fait. _(Attrape Dumbledore par le bras et tente de l'entraîner loin des ricaneurs enthéïnés)_

**Dumbledore **_(ne bougeant pas d'un poil de barbe c'est un roc, c'est un pic, c'est un…. hum… cet homme-là)_ Ma chère Irma, m'expliquerez-vous ce que vous « lui » reprochez cette fois ou dois-je consulter une voyante ?

**Irma Pince** : Il était une fois de plus attablé à un écritoire ceux de la dernière travée, les plus isolés, loin de la lumière et surtout, de ma chaire. Premier arrivé après les cours et dernier à sortir comme toujours. Heureusement, je n'ai plus à appeler notre concierge à la rescousse pour parvenir à le déloger. Je le gardais cependant à l'œil. Sa besace était trop volumineuse pour être honnête. J'ai pensé dans un premier temps qu'il cherchait à dérober un de mes préc… ouvrages, soupçon renforcé par ses nombreux va et vient entre mes rayonnages ceux des Potions ont sa préférence._ (Sourires débonnaires des directeurs de l'école et de Serpentard) _Mais non, son dessein était bien plus infâme. _(S'arrête et toise son auditoire jouant sur la dramatisation de sa narration)_

**McGonagall **_(nullement impressionnée)_ : Oh arrêtez avec vos airs de tragédienne « en tics » ! Nous apprendrez –vous enfin ce qu'il a commis de si grave pour que vous troubliez ainsi notre breuvage ?

**Irma Pince** : _(se drapant dans son susceptibilité froissée mais le journal est trop cabossé et Flitwick trop éloigné) _J'y viens ! Si vous ne m'interrompiez pas sans cesse… _(Mauvaise foi off soupire et reprend)_ N'écoutant que ma conscience professionnelle, j'attendis l'un de ses nouveaux départs dans les tréfonds de mes rayonnages pour perquisitionner son cartable et j'y trouvais… CECI !_ (est partie chercher l'objet du délit du sac qu'elle avait déposé en entrant : un nounours rapiécé)_

_Un silence règne sur la salle…_

_Le professeur Chourave retient difficilement ses gloussements de rire tandis que le professeur Slughorn se prend soudain de passion pour l'entretien du feu, juste dérivatif à son hilarité comme en témoigne les tressaillements compulsifs de sa moustache. Le professeur McGonagall reste plantée, bien droite dans son siège, contemplant la bibliothécaire d'un air navré et pincé tout à la fois, mimique nécessitant une longue expérience professorale. Quant au professeur Dumbledore, il se contente de recueillir « l'objet du délit »._

**Dumbledore **_(gratouillant le ventre du nounours) _: Comme il est meugnon ! Regardez (_il désigne la queue de la peluche)_, il a même été recousu avec amour. _(S'adressant à nouveau à la bibliothécaire)_ C'est un « nounours ». Nous direz-vous en quoi ce plantigrade menace vos ouvrages ?

**Irma Pince** _(plus froissée que le dernier devoir de Pettigrow trainant au fond de son sac)_ : Ce nou… Cet objet n'était pas seul. Il côtoyait en plus des parchemins vierges, plumes et encre, une chandelle et un pyjama.

**Dumbledore **_(soupirant)_ : Arf, il a recommencé. La réponse négative à sa lettre n'ayant pas été suffisante, je l'avais convoqué dans mon bureau après sa deuxième tentative pour lui réitéré mon refus et expliquer pourquoi sa requête ne pouvait obtenir mon accord.

**Chourave **_(revenant à la rescousse)_ : Quelqu'un va-t-il finir par m'éclairer ! Je ne comprends rien à tout ce que vous racontez ! Qui a recommencé ? Quel est le dangereux récidiviste de première année et quel est son crime ?

**Slughorn **(_reprenant part à la conversation)_ : Il s'agit d'un de mes plus jeunes élèves, le petit Severus Snape, l'ami de Lily Evans. Le seul crime dont il est coupable est d'aimer passionnément les livres. _(A Irma Pince) _Seriez-vous jalouse très chère ? Pour ma part, j'ai bien du mal à lui reprocher ce penchant.

**Dumbledore **: Mais de là à demander un changement de dortoir pour la bibliothèque, il est un pas que je ne saurais franchir.

**Chourave **_(étonnée)_ : C'est le petit timide mais très sérieux toujours habillé de tenues sombres et un peu trop grandes ? Il vous à demander à ... ?

**Irma Pince** :_ (pincée)_ … à envahir Ma bibliothèque, oui !

**Dumbledore **: Timide n'est pas le qualificatif que j'emploierais. Réservé, observateur et légèrement misanthrope il a quelques difficultés à se lier d'amitié avec ceux de sa maison…

**McGonagall **: _(en apparté, désolée)_ : Après « l'Avare », le « Misanthrope ». Ce n'est plus une école mais un théâtre… dramatique.

**Dumbledore **_(poursuivant comme si de rien était) _: ... et assoiffé de connaissances, ce qui explique son goût pour les livres et le lieu qui les renferme. Il m'a écrit une supplique, charmante, naïve et touchante, pour obtenir l'autorisation de placer son lit dans le vieux placard à balais de la bibliothèque, prétextant ses difficultés relationnelles avec ses pairs et les exigences d'apprentissage de sa scolarité. Vous avez entendu la suite. Mon refus ne l'a pas découragé. Alerté par une lueur visible en pleine nuit, notre concierge l'a débusqué une première fois. Sermonné par mes soins, il a pourtant recommencé en vain et s'apprêtait à une nouvelle tentative.

**Irma Pince **: _(outrée)_ L'exploit ? Laissez-moi rire _(elle n'en donne pourtant pas l'impression)_. Ne voyez-vous pas qu'il risque de déclencher un incendie !

**McGonagall **: Je vous en prie, nous ne sommes pas à Alexandrie.

**Dumbledore **_(s'interposant pour éviter le crêpage de chignons tout en continuant à expliquer au professeur Chourave) _: Si vous l'aviez vu le premier jour ! J'étais justement à la bibliothèque ce jour-là. Quand Severus Snape arriva dans la bibliothèque, ce fut un ravissement général. Jamais de vieux grimoires il n'en avait vu d'aussi jolis. Il les ouvrit comme autant de merveilles. Toute cette gamme lui mit le cœur en fête. Le petit Severus était heureux ! Plus de borne, plus de limite... rien qui l'empêchât de bouquiner, de dévorer à sa guise... C'est là qu'il y en avait des livres ! Et quels livres ! Poussiéreux, analystes, corrélés, comptant parfois plus de mille pages... C'était bien autre chose que les étagères de sa maison. Ici, les étagères étaient si hautes !...

Toute une forêt de tomes innombrables débordant de formules !... L'élève renfermé, courait et s'émerveillait le long des rayonnages. Puis, tout à coup il se redressait d'un bond sur ses jambes. Hop ! le voilà partie, la tête en l'air, à travers ses cheveux longs, tantôt sur une pile, tantôt au fond d'un écrin, là-haut, en bas, partout... On aurait dit qu'il y avait dix Severus Snape dans la bibliothèque. C'est qu'il n'avait peur de rien le Serpentard. Il soulevait d'un bras de lourds dictionnaires vieillots qui l'empoussiéraient au passage. Alors, tout éternuant, il allait le déposer sur quelque pupitre proche et se secouer loin des fragiles feuillets... Une fois, s'avançant au bord du bureau, un sourire aux lèvres, il aperçut devant, toute sèche en sa chaire, le maître de ces lieux avec les yeux clos. Cela le fit rire aux larmes. _(Ainsi que les professeurs écoutant mais pas une certaine personne)_

- Que c'est débile ! dit-il ; comment peut-on dormir là-dedans ? Pauvre être ! De ce savoir toute entourée, elle se croyait au moins plus intelligente que le reste du monde...

En somme, ce fut une bonne première journée pour le petit Severus Snape. Vers le milieu de la soirée, en feuilletant de droite à gauche, il tomba sur Melle Pince enfin éveillée en train de renvoyer les retardataires. Notre jeune élève en robe verte fit sensation. Il lui donna le plus grand mal à partir hors de ces lieux depuis longtemps...

**Irma Pince** _(Sentant la narration tourner en sa défaveur, interrompt les épanchements du vieux schnock du directeur)_ : Je constate que vous n'avez trouvé aucune solution à ce problème ambulant. Il est pourtant aisé : un renvoi pur et simple pour manquements graves et répétés au règlement de cette école !

**Les directeurs de maison** _(choqués)_ : OOOOhhhhh !

**Slughorn **: Ou lui proposer votre place après ses ASPICS.

**Les directeurs de maison **_(ricanants)_ : Hihihihihihi

**Dumbledore **_(avant qu'Irma Pince n'est fini d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester)_ : Nous verrons tout cela après le repas. Je le convoquerai encore Irma, et finirai bien par lui faire entendre raison._ (Se tournant vers les directeurs de maison) _Il me semble que vous êtes attendus dans vos salles communes respectives. Je ne vous retiens pas davantage.

**Slughorn **_(se dirigeant vers la porte accompagné de ses consoeurs)_ : Dois-je donner une punition au jeune Snape Monsieur le Directeur ?

**Dumbledore **: Ce serait justifié mais je peux m'en charger si vous préférez. A moins que vous ayez déjà une idée.

**Slughorn **: Absolument ! Je songeais à lui donner un long devoir de recherche sur les ingrédients inusités dans des potions étudiées en première année.

**Dumbledore **: Voilà qui me paraît tout à fait approprié. Où se dérouleront ces longues recherches ? Dans vos cachots sous votre surveillance ?

**Slughorn **: Impossible. Je n'y ai pas assez d'ouvrages… A la bibliothèque bien sûr ! Qu'en dites-vous…

_Et tout ce petit monde sort, sous les rires des professeurs et les piaillements de dépits de la bibliothécaire…_

* * *

* S.P.J. Société Protectrice des Journaux… Flitwick est bien assez « grand » pour se défendre tout seul ^^

* * *

Alors une petite idée pour les oeuvres et auteurs ? Déjà, malgré la présence du précccccieux, il ne s'agit pas de Tolkien et son Seigneur des Anneaux.

Deux possibilités : vous tentez le va-tout en répondant directement dans un commentaire sans lire la suite... (qui est une aide). Ou vous lisez la suite et ... me rejoignez après.

**Indice 1**

Molière, _L'Avare_, acte IV, scène 7

**Harpagon** (_Il crie au voleur dès le jardin, et vient sans chapeau._) : Au voleur ! Au voleur ! A l'assassin ! Au meurtrier ! Justice, juste ciel ! Je suis perdu, je suis assassiné, on m'a coupé la gorge, on m'a dérobé mon argent. Qui peut-ce être ? Qu'est-il devenu ? Où est-il ? Où se cache-t-il ? Que ferai-je pour le trouver ? Où courir ? Où ne pas courir ? N'est-il point là ? N'est-il point ici ? Qui est-ce ? Arrête. Rends-moi mon argent, coquin… (_il se prend lui-même le bras_.) Ah ! C'est moi. Mon esprit est troublé, et j'ignore où je suis, qui je suis, et ce que je fais. Hélas ! Mon pauvre argent, mon pauvre argent, mon cher ami ! On m'a privé de toi ; et puisque tu m' es enlevé, j' ai perdu mon support, ma consolation, ma joie ; tout est fini pour moi, et je n' ai plus que faire au monde : sans toi, il m'est impossible de vivre. C'en est fait, je n'en puis plus ; je me meurs, je suis mort, je suis enterré. N' y a-t-il personne qui veuille me ressusciter, en me rendant mon cher argent, ou en m'apprenant qui l'a pris ? Euh ? Que dites-vous ? Ce n'est personne. Il faut, qui que ce soit qui ait fait le coup, qu'avec beaucoup de soin on ait épié l'heure ; et l'on a choisi justement le temps que je parlois à mon traître de fils. Sortons. Je veux aller querir la justice, et faire donner la question à toute la maison : à servantes, à valets, à fils, à fille, et à moi aussi. Que de gens assemblés ! Je ne jette mes regards sur personne qui ne me donne des soupçons, et tout me semble mon voleur. Eh ! De quoi est-ce qu'on parle là ? De celui qui m'a dérobé ? Quel bruit fait-on là-haut ? Est-ce mon voleur qui y est ? De grâce, si l'on sait des nouvelles de mon voleur, je supplie que l'on m'en dise. N'est-il point caché là parmi vous ? Ils me regardent tous, et se mettent à rire. Vous verrez qu'ils ont part sans doute au vol que l'on m'a fait. Allons vite, des commissaires, des archers, des prévôts, des juges, des gênes, des potences et des bourreaux. Je veux faire pendre tout le monde ; et si je ne retrouve mon argent, je me pendrai moi-même après.

**Indice 2 **

Jean de La Fontaine

**LE LOUP ET L'AGNEAU (*)**

La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure :  
Nous l'allons montrer tout à l'heure (1).  
Un Agneau se désaltérait  
Dans le courant d'une onde pure.  
Un Loup survient à jeun, qui cherchait aventure,  
Et que la faim en ces lieux attirait.  
Qui te rend si hardi (2) de troubler mon breuvage ?  
Dit cet animal plein de rage :  
Tu seras châtié de ta témérité.  
Sire, répond l'Agneau, que Votre Majesté  
Ne se mette pas en colère ;  
Mais plutôt qu'elle considère  
Que je me vas (3) désaltérant  
Dans le courant,  
Plus de vingt pas au-dessous d'Elle ;  
Et que par conséquent, en aucune façon,  
Je ne puis troubler sa boisson.  
Tu la troubles, reprit cette bête cruelle,  
Et je sais que de moi tu médis l'an passé.  
Comment l'aurais-je fait si (4) je n'étais pas né ?  
Reprit l'Agneau ; je tette encor ma mère  
Si ce n'est toi, c'est donc ton frère.  
Je n'en ai point. C'est donc quelqu'un des tiens :  
Car vous ne m'épargnez guère,  
Vous, vos Bergers et vos Chiens.  
On me l'a dit : il faut que je me venge."  
Là-dessus, au fond des forêts  
Le loup l'emporte et puis le mange,  
Sans autre forme de procès

**Indice 3**

extrait de** la Petite Chèvre de Mr Seguin** d'Alphonse Daudet

Quand la chèvre blanche arriva dans la montagne, ce fut un ravissement général. Jamais les vieux sapins n'avaient rien vu d'aussi joli. On la reçut comme une petite reine. Toute la montagne lui fît la fête. La chèvre était heureuse ! Plus de corde, plus de piquet... rien qui l'empêchât de gambader, de brouter à sa guise... C'est là qu'il y en avait de l'herbe ! Et quelle herbe ! Savoureuse, fine, dentelée, faite de mille plantes... C'était bien autre chose que le gazon du clos. Et les fleurs étaient si bonnes !...

Toute une forêt de fleurs sauvages débordant de saveur !... La chèvre blanche, courait et roulait le long des arbustes. Puis, tout à coup elle se redressait d'un bond sur ses pattes. Hop ! la voilà partie, la tête en avant, à travers les buissons, tantôt sur un pic, tantôt au fond d'un ravin, là-haut, en bas, partout... On aurait dit qu'il y avait dix chèvres de M. Séguin dans la montagne. C'est qu'elle n'avait peur de rien la Blanquette. Elle franchissait d'un saut de grands torrents d'eau qui l'éclaboussaient au passage. Alors, toute ruisselante, elle allait s'étendre sur quelque roche plate et se faisait sécher par le soleil... Une fois, s'avançant au bord d'un plateau, une fleur aux dents, elle aperçut en bas, tout en bas dans la plaine, la maison de M. Séguin avec le clos derrière. Cela la fit rire aux larmes.  
- Que c'est petit ! dit-elle ; comment ai-je pu tenir là-dedans ? Pauvre chèvre ! De se voir si haut perchée, elle se croyait au moins aussi grande que le monde...  
En somme, ce fut une bonne journée pour la chèvre de M. Séguin. Vers le milieu du jour, en courant de droite à gauche, elle tomba sur une troupe de chamois en train de brouter à belles dents. Notre petite coureuse en robe blanche fit sensation. On lui donna la meilleure place à brouter et tous ces messieurs furent très galants...

* * *

Si vous avez eu le courage de lire jusque là, deuxième jeu possible : retrouver quels personnages utilisent une oeuvre détournée et quelle oeuvre ...

Oki, promis, je vous laisse tranquille. Merci d'être venu lire


End file.
